Forgotten Things: Secrets Better Left Unsaid
by Mysterious Miracle
Summary: What would you do if you awoke one morning to find you mother dead? What if you vowed you life to finding her murderer? What if you discover your absolute worst fear and something you never thought possible? Sequel Sweet Revenge.
1. Prologue

"Don't do this! Please!" A small black cat begged from its spot on the ground, surrounded by blood, "I won't tell! I promise!"  
"Keep your lies to yourself!" A not to much bigger cat mewed, clawing down the black cat's side repeatedly.  
"Please! HELP! HELP!" The cat yowled as the attacker sliced through the black cat's chest. Blood spurted everywhere, on the attacker who growled and brought a small paw down on the black cats head with great force. It yelped once, and then fell silent. The black woods became eerie as the dark loomed over the two. The attacker slouched away from the dead cat's body and in to the nearby Thunderclan clearing.

**NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE WAY LONGER! THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE!**

So what did you think? Any Idea's on who it is yet?  


**  
Love,**

Mysterious Miracle  



	2. Allegainces

**_THUNDERCLAN_**

**Leader**: **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Jayfeather**

**Warriors**:

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Foxpaw**  
**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom  
**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat  
**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom  
**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Ashfur**-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Icepaw**  
**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom  
**Starblaze** - orange tom with black stripes and blue eyes. (**THANKS TO ****Moonstream-Warrior**)  
**Apprentice, Rosepaw**  
**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom  
**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat  
**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom  
**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Hollyleaf**-black she-cat with green eyes  
**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat  
**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Honeyfern**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom  
**Foxpaw**-reddish tabby tom  
**Icepaw**-white she-cat  
**Vinepaw**- Beautiful smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white paw and a white patch around her eye  
**Rosepaw- **Cream colored she-cat with a black paw

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes  
**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)  
**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine)  
**Whitefrost**- Small long-furred white she-cat with distinctive black stripes. One of the most beautiful cats in the clan, mother of Ashfur's kits: Dewkit (5 moons, Small brown tabby she-cat), Riverkit (5 moons, Dark tabby tom), Vinepaw (See Apprentices)  
**Aldergaze** - white she-cat with green eyes, Mother of Starblaze's kits: Aspenkit (orange she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Orange fur turns golden in sunlight), and Wolfkit (white tom with a gray head and feet and a gray stripe down his back. Blue eyes) (**THANKS TO ****Moonstream-Warrior**)

**Elders**:

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight  
**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat


	3. Worried Over Nothing

I blinked my eyes open to the light flowing into the apprentice den. I stood slowly and shook the dirt off my pelt and slowly walked out of the den. The moment the sun rays hit me I felt very warm. I stretched; I was too stiff from sleep. I tried to remember what I dreamed, for the last moon I couldn't remember any of my dreams. Last night I don't remember anything, just my mother screaming. I shook my head and went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole. Just then, Cinderheart, my mentor, padded up to me, giving me a strange look.

"What are you doing?" The gray she-cat ask, looking at the vole in my jaws, "What is the third rule of the warrior code?"

"I know, but-"

"No buts! Go hunt." She turned and stalked off, she usually was only like this if Squirrelflight had practically bit her tail off. The way it was strait up in the air made me think it was in pretty good condition, so what had happen? I shook my head once more and walked away from the pile, spitting my kill a few tail-lengths away from it.

"Vinepaw!" I spun on the spot, I already knew who it was though.

"You want to come on our border patrol?" Brambleclaw called again, cleaning his paw. I glanced around, by any chance could there be another Vinepaw?

"Um, sure?" I mewed back loudly, unsure. I start to carefully walk to where he sat.

"Is that a yes or no?" He stopped cleaning his paw to ask. I nodded and he lead me through the crowd of cats telling me who all was going on the patrol.

"Cloudtail, Graystripe, Squirrelflight and Foxpaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf." He whispered, flicking his tail to his daughter, "We will be leaving in just a few moments, long enough for me to round up everyone."

I nodded and went to check up on mother, see how her and my siblings were. I thought about bring some food to them, but we were dangerously low after the elders and warriors had been fed and my siblings weren't as young as Millie and Daisy's kits, so they should be able to live with an hour or two without full bellies. I cautiously padded into the nursery aware of the fact they might be asleep. Mother wasn't there, looked around, Dewkit and Riverkit, my siblings, were still there. I was careful not to wake them as I bent my head down to sniff the nest. It did no good; my mother's scent was too overpowered by my little brother and sister. It was faint and stale, like she had early before dawn. I shook my head, she would have told someone where she was going, and the other queens where still there, she was probably just going out for a walk to clear her mind. Having me for six moons was bad enough and she has had them for five, so she must be under some stress, plus she is notorious about getting over-worked over things like there being a bit of a prey shortage, but it is approaching Leaf-bare so that's normal.

I sighed and walked back out of the nursery, besides, it wasn't like I was living up to her great legacy. She was the one that chased off the "evil" Rainclaw. I was three moons old when that happened. Tomorrow night would be the gathering, so I would get to know what all Windclan has to say about our clan attacking there's, and all I have to say is 'They were hunting on our territory because I say them with my own eyes!' I shook my head, I knew that there was some cat in Windclan that was Silentpaw's sister, they said she killed Silentpaw, and I saw her dead body and I gave me nightmare's for moons. She wasn't just killed, she was murdered. The dreams were bad; I had to watch the cat kill Silentpaw over, and over, and over again. The bad thing is; I can't ever remember what she did to kill her.

I sat down by the entrance, my thoughts still swimming in my head. I noticed Brambleclaw's eyes boring into my fur, apparently I had kept them waiting. _ Oh no. _I thought, fur rising up on end. I quietly moved into the circle, in-between Foxpaw and Hollyleaf. I never really made conversation with my den mates, I just came and went, they didn't pay attention to me and I didn't pay attention to them. Foxpaw looked me up and down, I could tell what he was thinking; I was short for my age, I wasn't that coordinated, I didn't look as beautiful as my mother, and I probably wasn't the most stealthy hunter out there. If he was thinking that, like most others do, he was right.

"What's the hold, Vinepaw?" Graystripe ask sweetly. I have to say, for someone as old and experienced as I thought Graystripe was, I loved him like my brother.

"I was just checking up on Mother." I mewed, wanting to spill the rest, but silently laughing. I was so worried over absolutely nothing. She was on a walk and might have taken longer than she expected, or wondered out to far and had to sleep there.

"Are you ready now?" Brambleclaw asked impatiently. I nodded and he turned to lead us through the forest. Everyone kept a trotting pace, but I struggled to keep up with them; short legs didn't exactly help the cause.

"Apprentices, you take the route that leads to Sky Oak and try to hunt." Brambleclaw's voice was sharp with order, the same way he had always spoken to make, like he thought I would put up a fight with him. Foxpaw and I nodded and I trotted (Well, maybe I stumbled) to where the path split and took the one which curved to the right. Foxpaw followed behind me until the others were out of sight, then he speed up to pad beside me.

"So… Your Cinderheart's apprentice, huh? That must be hard." He mewed uneasily, trying to make conversation.

"It's not hard, Cinderheart is really nice. She's just like Squirrelflight, they're nice, they just have to be a little mean sometimes because were young." I mewed, happy I could understand why myself and tell it to Foxpaw.

"How's Whitefrost doing?" He asked, I felt my anger bubble up. Why did they always ask how _Mother _was not how _I_ was? Did I just mean nothing to them? I knew Firestar had it rough, and he still does, with Brambleclaw already acting like he's leader. I shook my head, Brambleclaw wasn't _that _bad. But I still have it worse than Firestar _ever _did! As if Foxpaw could tell I was angry, he lowered to the ground and put his tail in front of me, staring at a trembling brown leaf. A small mouse poked its head out and smelled the air, Foxpaw nodded to it, telling me it was my catch. I lowered and stalked to it, waiting for it to dart. Finally, the small brown field mouse swiftly scurried out from under its leaf shelter. I pounced, soaring through the air and finally landing, paws outstretched for the kill, but when I grabbed it, it didn't make a sound the only thing I felt was its chest rise and fall and the frantic _Pat pat pat _of the poor things heart. I stared into its scared black eyes, and then decided that if I had to kill it (Which I did) I would make it as quick and painless as possible. So I waited until its heart beat slowed and it blinked before it quickly bit down on it until I was sure it was dead and not suffering.

"Coming?" Foxpaw had his eyebrows raised suspicially, and then padded up to walk with me. We were silent as we rounded the last corner of the trail before we reached Sky Oak. When we rounded the corner, I gagged. On the ground, laying a massive pile of blood was my mother. Her white pelt was stained with crimson and he black stripes were even darker.

"Oh my Starclan. Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw, get over here now!" Foxpaw yowled at the top of his lungs. My cries were not nearly as loud as his, and my brain had completely shut down. Foxpaw was trying to hear my Mother's heartbeat over my wails, but even if she was alive, it was impossible to hear them. He started shaking his head, I knew that was bad; even if I knew with that much blood there was no hope.

"What? You just scared all the prey from here to- Oh my Starclan." Brambleclaw's angry voice turned sad and shocked when he saw my Mothers lifeless body.

"Lionblaze-" Brambleclaw turned to his son to speak to him.

"On my way." His son answered before Brambleclaw had a chance to finish. Hollyleaf bent over Whitefrost's body with the same routine Foxpaw had.

"Dead." That was the only word Hollyleaf spoke before I collapsed and let the darkness engulf me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was this better?? I know the prologue was short, but it's suppose to be kinda vague. This is a mystery remember! ;)  
Once again** **I need some more cats I can't make anymore, today I looked forever for a good name for Vinepaw, so PLEASE I would be more** **than happy to use any cats you LEND me. Yes, you will be credited for your cat! Thanks!  
**

-**Mysterious Miracle**


	4. Standing Up To Firestar

A paw poked my in the side, really hard. I jumped awake, seeing a large gray head with ice blue eyes staring back at me. I nearly shrieked, but instead I fell off the small rock I was on and onto the hard rock floor.

"Jayfeather! I told you to let her sleep!" I heard Leadpool's sweet voice, and then saw her shocked face as she saw me lying on the ground.

"She was having a nightmare…" Jayfeather whispered, but Leafpool ignored him and rushed over to help me up and inspect my paw thoroughly. Did she think a tail-length drop off a rock was going to break my paw?

"We treated you until sunhigh," Leafpool mewed sweetly as she inspected my paw, "we wanted you to be able to grieve with your family."

I took me a second to get my mind around what she was saying. Flashes of memory started to poor back to me. _Mother wasn't there. Running through the forest. Helpless mouse. Mother's body… Blood. Lots and lots of blood.  
_  
"Who's going to take care of Dewkit and Rainkit?" That was the first thing out of my mouth, not _Mother!, _not _How's Dad taking this?,_ not _Are Dewkit and Rainkit ok?_ I shook my head disgusted with myself.

"Ferncloud has plenty of time to watch them, and they really don't need milk anymore." Leafpool mewed. It was totally reasonable, but I couldn't help resent the fact that _Ferncloud_, Dustpelt's mate, was going to be taking care of _my _little brother and sister!

"It's only for a few more sunhighs, Vinepaw. They'll be apprentices soon and you can watch over them." Leafpool meowed, giving me a strange look. I nodded then turned to leave, I wasn't about to be told when I could take care of my siblings. No, I would take care of them now. I padded to the nursery, and poked my head in to see Dewkit and Rainkit staring at their old nest. When they saw me their little eyes brightened.

"Vinepaw!" Riverkit wailed, pouncing on my tail, while Dewkit slowly drug her paws across the floor to where I was and looked at me. Her tail dropped and those pretty hazel eyes lost their shine, she laid down against my paw, her tail covering her like moss.

"Mother's gone to Starclan hasn't she, Vinepaw." Dewkit whispered, and I nodded, and Dewkit burst into a wail. I shushed her and picked her up by the scurf. Rainkit trailed behind me, still leaping at my tail every time it sunk low enough for him to reach it. I laid Dewkit on the ground and she looked up at me sadly.

"Why?" She breathed, her little tail still had sunken to the ground. I heard bigger pawsteps and I looked up to see our father, Ashfur. His eyes were heavy with grief, but he looked to be keeping it together. I nodded to him as he sank to the ground in front of me and Dewkit. Rainkit ran over and pounced on Ashfur's paw.

"I caught you Onestar! You no good-" Father silenced him with look, Rainkit sat down with his tail swishing impatiently behind him.

"We already know Mother's dead if that's what you're coming to tell us. I know and accept it." Rainkit glanced at Dewkit then muttered, "I just can't make her understand. She just keeps asking if Mother's in Starclan." I glanced down at Dewkit, who looked ashamed of herself.

"Hey, cheer up!" I smiled down at her, giving her a quick lick on the head, "Mother's happy where ever she is. We shouldn't spoil that with being upset, you know as well as I do that she would not want her little, sweet Dewkit to be upset. Right?" Dewkit smiled up at me and nodded.

"So then why don't we play battle?" I asked jumping up with a huge smile, then flicking my tail at Rainkit and saying, "Rainkit you can be Onestar because you look most like him, Dewkit you can be-"

"Leopardstar, I'm always Leopardstar!"

"Vinepaw, you can be Blackstar because you look like him, sort of." Rainkit mewed, dropping into a crouch, "Blackstar, you're a vile leader!"

I crouched and began to circle my little brother, he circled me in return. Apparently because Dewkit wasn't right in the line of attention, she had to dive in between us and yowl. Then attack me along with Rainkit, and five moon old kits are not easily defeated.

"What do you think my warrior names gonna be?" Rainkit asked, jumping off of me, and batting at my tail.  
"Rainfall!" Dewkit yelped and bounced up and down, looking at me expectantly, "Whats mine?"

"Um, What about Dewfrost?" I asked uncertainly, when she smiled I knew I got it right.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below for a clan meeting!" I heard Firestar's yowl echo through the clearing. I blinked. None of the apprentices have been bragging about becoming a warrior, and none of the kits are becoming apprentices surly, because Dewkit and Rainkit are the oldest and they were never told anything about it. Nevertheless I followed my father to the back of the crowd, my brother and sister trailing behind us.

"We have a visitor here who believes that she can help us identify the killer of our beloved Whitefrost. Please, Coal." Firestar nodded to a small, black tabby she-cat who had stood beside him. She stepped over to where he had stood, and then glanced over us.

"I was in the woods the night the 'incident' happened. I can tell you this, Whitefrost, is it, was murdered. She was killed by a darker colored cat, it was small in size. I don't know the exact color of the fur because it was a very dark night with no moon." Coal paused, I could see Birchfall and Berrynose nod; they had been on the watch that night.

"If you look under the claws of Whitefrost you will probably find fur, and you can get the fur color there. Whitefrost never yowled for help, or yelped. She was very quiet and seemed to try to bargain with the murderer. I saw the attacker run back this way, so I will not promise you she will be the last." Coal mewed loudly, nodding to where my mother's body lay in the clearing.

"Thank you, Coal. You may be on your way now." Firestar mewed. Coal nodded and quickly walked out of the clearing. I watched her, wanting nothing more than to jump up and dash after her, she knew about my mother, and I think she knew thing she was holding back. Before I knew it the meeting was over, and I was still staring back at the place where Coal had disappeared.

"Vinepaw!" I jerked around at the sound of Firestar's voice, "You, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Foxpaw are going to Shadowclan to warn them about this… Killer. Birchfall, Graystripe, Ashfur, and Icepaw are going to warn Windclan. Do you think that will work?"

I blinked, did the great Firestar just ask me if I thought his plan was any good? I nodded.

"Why?" He ask, then I knew he was quizzing my battle tactics to see if Cinderheart had taught me well.

"Because that two pairs of four cats going to warn equally strong clans, and even if some how the camp gets ambushed you would still have twenty-five cats ready to defend." I mewed quickly, even if it toke me a few heart beats to come up with twenty-five.

"How did you come up with twenty-five? I only came up with twenty." Firestar ask, twitching his tail impatiently.

"Did you count the Elders and queens?"

"Just Ferncloud, the others couldn't." I laughed when he said that; he looked at me curiously then mewed, "Even with the Elders and queens its only twenty-four. Jayfeather cannot fight."

"Jayfeather can fight better than Longtail." I mewed.

"Longtail had sight and was able to learn how to fight the right way."

"Jayfeather spent his _entire_ life learning, Longtail didn't and his previous training is useless now that he's blind. Jayfeather was a apprentice before too, but he was also taught by another blind, well half blind, but he would still have learned to cope."

Firestar nodded then turned to return to his den. Once he was out of my vision, I could see all the cats heading out gapping at me.

"What?" I asked, afraid I did something wrong.

"You just proved our leader wrong, and argued with him…" Foxpaw whispered.

"Good thing he's not Tigerstar…" Dustpelt mewed, pawing at the dirt. Graystripe smiled at me. Maybe standing up to others was how you became accepted.

"Eat something before you go, Vinepaw." Ashfur smiled at me, "Just in case something happens and you need your energy." I nodded and went to eat something quickly.


	5. Littlecloud's Help

A bloodcurdling scream made me sit straight up, I looked around. What was going on? The screaming slowly faded from my mind, I remembered, we were just outside of Shadowclan camp. We still had to talk to Blackstar and explain why we're here so he and his crew of bloodthirsty cats don't claw our ears off. I realized that I was the only one still here, I walked out of the small makeshift den only to find that I was the only one in the half clearing. I strode a little in to the Shadowclan camp, and there were my clan mates, in the center. I gulped and started to walk over to them.

"It's probably best you don't go in there right now."A tabby much smaller than me whispered. Littlecloud! I could talk to him!

"Littlecloud… Um, you're a medicine cat and all so can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Is there any kind of herb that could possibly make me remember my dreams?" I pawed at the ground as I spoke, and then out of my peripheral vision I saw him nod.

"Yellowfang once said there was, but she said to be successful you needed to find why you started blocking out your dreams." Littlecloud whispered, nodding then looking at me, "So maybe. Tell me when this all started."

"When I was a kit."

"Exactly when." Littlecloud was being very patient with me, I was surprised though.

"Do you remember Silentpaw? Leafwhisper's sister?" I continued without his answer, "Leafwhisper killed her, no she tortured her, then murdered her."

"Did you know that Silentpaw used to torture Leafwhisper very, very badly?"

"No, but that still doesn't justify it. She had absolutely no right! Starclan shouldn't let her in!" I had stood my fur on end, then Littlecloud put his tail up and waited until I had calmed before saying;

"Continue."

"Well, when they brought Silentpaw's body back to camp, I had grieved for her, too. I wanted her to be my mentor. That night I had fallen asleep beside her and had a strange dream." I paused and Littlecloud nodded, "I was running through the forest, and then a honey colored cat attacked me. The scene swiched and I was on the floor of a twoleg nest, on the outside, and there was a half fence **(A/N: That was confusing but it was the porch of a house.) **She pinned me down and started attacking me, and as bad I wanted to I couldn't fight back, or yowl. She had racked her claws down my side over, and over, and over again. She had even pulled out some of my fur, and then she said I would have made a great apprentice." Littlecloud nodded, I was still in shock he hadn't told me I was crazy yet.

"So, basically Silentpaw had attacked you and you had to relive what Leafwhisper had." He said and continued nodding, "Then what happened the next night?"

I shook my head, "I can't remember any dreams after that. This morning I woke up and someone was screaming, but no one was around."

"Has anyone close to you died recently?" Littlecloud ask, then I felt my face fall.

"My mother."

"So you heard your mother scream?"

"My mother didn't scream when she died." Littlecloud was giving me a weird look, so I continued, "A rouge was the only one around, someone had murdered her, so she came to tell us! We still haven't found the killer, though."

"Its time to go, Vinepaw!" Cloudtail mewed loudly, looking angry, the rest of the group filed in after him.

"There is a plant with a red flower, and spiky leafs, it grows by the water. Pick the flower, crush it up with juniper berries and eat it right before you go to sleep. Only use it once a quarter moon." Littlecloud whispered hastily, before turning and pelting out of the clearing.

"You should be glad that you weren't there to see that!" Foxpaw mewed, grinning at me. I smiled, he was the closest thing I had to a friend.

"Yeah. Thanks for not getting me up in time." I mewed sarcastically, picking up my pace so we were side by side, "So it didn't go well?"

"Blackstar told us we had until sunhigh to get out of Shadowclan territory or he will send a patrol after us." Foxpaw smiled at the thought, "We spent half our time arguing with him. Then he said-"

"Foxpaw!" Dustpelt scolded him, and then I knew there was something I wasn't suppose to know.

"He said that whoever killed your mom was welcome to stay in Shadowclan for disposing of a worthless cat." Foxpaw finished in a low voice, I growled and Dustpelt looked at me strangely.

"How _dare _him!" I hissed, my fur standing on end as I turned to race back, ready to fight to the death. I would find who killed my mother, I swear will! I will kill them, and I will make sure everyone knows that Whitefrost's bloodline will forever be useful and not worthless. Blackstar himself will be begging for mercy.

"He simply dared to speak the truth." I found myself nose to nose with Russetfur. _Oh dear Starclan._


	6. The Fight

I looked around, there had to be a way out of this. I was a good fighter, I could take Rosepaw and Icepaw at once and still win, but I was no match for the Shadowclan deputy. Suddenly Foxpaw was at my side and so was Dustpelt and Cloudtail.

"We're leaving as fast as we can!" Dustpelt mewed, and Russetfur growled.

"That wasn't the deal, it was you would be off our territory by sunhigh or get shredded." Russetfur growled, and then looked at her two companions, Kinkfur and Snaketail, "Take the apprentice back to Blackstar. I'm sure he would love to hear what she has to say."

Foxpaw growled and bit Russetfur's paw, she yelped and struck him in the head. He released her and stumbled backward. I swung at her ear, catching it with unsheathed claws. The blood oozed from her wound, and she was shocked, but it didn't take her more than two heartbeats to recover. She launched at me, taking me down with all her weight. I hissed and bit her shoulder; she growled and slapped me with her claws. I yelped, I could hear the other two cats fighting with Dustpelt and Cloudtail, Foxpaw was still lying on the ground, wounded. I pushed Russetfur off of me, and bolted over to Foxpaw, shaking him gently. I could see Russetfur stand and walk over to where Cloudtail and Kinkfur were fighting, she pinned Cloudtail on the ground, paw high in the air, ready to take his life.

"Vinepaw, help… Cloudtail." I heard Foxpaw whisper, I yowled, flying through the air. I managed to grab her paw in my teeth, and knock her off of Cloudtail. He stood, while Russetfur and I continued attacking and biting each other. I felt teeth sink into my tail and yank on it, I spun around, claws at the ready. Snaketail and my tail and was pulling me away from Russetfur. I clawed him, missing his eye by inches.  
He recoiled and I bit Russetfur's back leg, she yowled and bit down on my face. I could feel my blood pouring from my wounds, but it didn't stop me. I slashed Russetfur's nose, and she bit down on my neck, I could feel the blood running down my neck, and I felt very dizzy. Suddenly all her weight was lifted off me, and I heard her yelp, I shook my head and stood, looking Foxpaw right in the eye. He was standing over Russetfur, she jumped up, blood pouring off her legs, and dripped off her chin.

The smaller tabby with the fur that sticks out grabbed Foxpaw, throwing him against a tree. _Starclan help me! _Russetfur smiled. Walking around me in a circle, I managed to see Cloudtail, lying in a pool of blood, Dustpelt was no were around. I gasped as a paw shoved me backward, knocking me onto the ground.

"Who killed your mother, Vinepaw?" Russetfur asked, still circling me. Then Coal's words hit me like a rock to the head; _"I was in the woods the night the 'incident' happened. I can tell you this, Whitefrost, is it, was murdered. She was killed by a darker colored cat, it was small in size. I don't know the exact color of the fur because it was a very dark night with no moon." _

I couldn't think straight. Was she saying she murdered my mother? I growled, standing slowly, she stopped circling me and stared.

"You have no one else to help you, you stand absolutely no chance, and you're going to try to fight us?" Russetfur asked, and then nodded, "You wouldn't be a bad Shadowclan cat."

"Never." I hissed, unsheathing my claws and flexing them on the ground. She looked a little taken aback. Then I launched at her, my claws cut all the way down her back, she turned to slash my nose, but she missed and I bit onto her leg. She yowled, and I felt my legs be pulled out from under me. Snaketail and Kinkfur each had one of my back legs and were pulling me off of Russetfur.

"Vinepaw… Run!" Cloudtail mewed softly from behind me, and then fell silent, but I could still see the rise and fall of his chest. I yanked my feet away, feeling the blood surge out of my new wounds, Once again I launched at Russetfur, Biting her ear, and ripping it, she yowled. Then Russetfur screeched and threw me off of her, I flew into a tree. The three of them enclosed around me, blocking any light from reaching me, along with any warmth. Suddenly I heard a caterwaul split the air, and my clan mates surged around me, Dustpelt ran to me first.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, and he join four others as they attacked the Shadowclan patrol.

"Vinepaw? Vinepaw, can you hear me?" I could see Jayfeather in front of me, but my body ached to bad to move. I could feel sleep tugging at me. Then something caught my eye, the small red flower. I slowly reached for it, barely managing to grab it before sleep engulfed me.


End file.
